


Secrets

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Barry Allen Identity Reveals [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Iris finds herself confiding in The Flash after she reveals her estranged mother's deepest secret.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I can't sleep, I write identity reveal one shots? It's 1:58 AM.

“I was surprised you wanted to see me,” said Flash. Iris had made it pretty clear that she didn't want him around.

“I have a problem, and I needed someone who has experience keeping secrets,” She crossed her arms and The Flash ignored that jab, he deserved it.

“What's wrong?” He sounded concerned, which surprised Iris. She hadn’t arranged a meeting with the flash in a very long time.

“You said that you hated not telling me who you are?” She turned to look at him and he began to vibrate his face to keep her from recognising him.

“Yes,” he breathed before reaching out to her, he was moving at a normal speed so she dodged him.

“When you look at me, does it tear you apart?” She looked up at him and her eyes were glistening with tears.

“At first, it was… just frustrating. Then it got to a point where I knew how disappointed you were and-” He resisted the urge to reach out to her again.  

“Does it  _ hurt _ ?” she interrupted him.

“Yes it does. It's so hard to look at you. Even when I tell myself that it's to keep you safe. It eats at me every day.” He told her honestly.

“You might not understand what this means to my father…” she trailed off. “But he has a son that he doesn't know about. I found out a few weeks ago and I don't know what to do. My mother has hurt him so much already.”

“He has a son?” Asked Flash, surprised. “You have to tell him.” 

“I don't know if I can,” she told him, the Flash watched her for a moment. He wasn't stupid enough to try and reach for her again.

“You can. I know you have someone in your life who can help you,” He prodded her gently. 

“Like who?” she demanded. “I don't think any of my work friends want to join me on that adventure,” her tone was exasperated as she began to pace.

“Your friend. The one you used to talk about,” suggested the Flash. 

Barry and Iris hadn’t spoken in weeks, she had finally gotten fed up with him pushing her away and removed herself from his life in what was a small attempt to wake him up and talk to her. He hadn't though, he couldn't let her in no matter how much he had wanted to.

“Barry and I aren’t speaking right now,” she said quietly.

“Why not?” The Flash crossed her path to cease her pacing. 

“He kept locking himself up and pushing me away.” she began, turning away from him. “I told him we could be friends when he started treating me like one.”

Flash swallowed thickly.  “Is it too late for him to fix things?”

“No. The ball is in his court now.” she wiped her eyes. “I feel like everything is falling apart. My best friend is pushing me away, he never does that. I don’t even know why. Now I have to deal with this situation with my brother…” she trialled off. 

“What if Barry just wants to protect you?”

“From what?” She demanded. “His emotions? Because I already know all of his demons.” 

“Not all of them.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” asked Iris, her eyebrows pulling together.

“Go home.”

“What?” she seemed taken aback by his order.

“Go home. To your father. Your friend will help you tell Detective West about your brother,” he said firmly. “Trust me,” he urged her. 

“Fine.” she agreed before heading down the stairs and off of the roof.

* * *

* * *

Barry sped to the West house and sat on the sofa, prepared to wait for her. He hoped she would arrive sooner rather than later so they could break the news to Joe.

“Barry?” Iris seemed surprised to see him, despite her conversation with The Flash.

Barry stood and crossed the room, pulling her into a tight hug. He just held her against him for a moment. “Iris, I'm sorry.”

“Why are you here?” She pulled back and crossed her arms.

“You needed me.”

“Barry Allen I am tired.”

“The Flash was telling the truth when he said I would help you tell Joe about his son.” He smiled a little.

 

Iris has a hundred questions born from that statement, but Joe arrived home before she could ask anything else.

“Daddy, I'm sorry,” Iris said softly. “I've been trying to figure out how to tell you about this for weeks.”

Barry squeezed her arm reassuringly as she spoke, giving her the push she needed to continue.

“I have a son?”

“His name is Wally West-- It’s short for Wallace.” She watched Joe’s face intently.

Joe couldn't say anything else. He was rendered speechless by the news.

“I just-- I know how much she already hurt you … I had no idea how to tell you. I'm so sorry. ” Iris scrambled for the right words.

“Baby girl you didn't do anything wrong.” He stood and patted her shoulder. “I'm going to bed. I want to he alone.”

Iris hesitated but let him go. She had more issues to deal with before she could end her own day.

“Barry Allen, you better talk to me now,” She wiped her eyes, trying not to cry in the moment bit was failing.

“Everything's going to be okay.”

“Are you involved with the Flash? Is that what you're hiding?” Iris demanded.

“Iris, I'm not involved with the Flash,  _ I am The Flash _ .” He vibrated his voice a but towards the end.

“I need you to leave.” He said firmly. “Please.” She stared down at her hands in her lap. “I need some time. Please."

Barry stood. "Is there anything I could say right now?"

"I just need time, Barry. I can't--"

"Okay." With that, he was gone.


End file.
